D/D Cerberus
케로베로스 | pt_name = D/D Cérbero | es_name = D/D Cerbero | ja_name = ケルベロス | romaji_name = DīDī Keruberosu | image = DDCerberus-SDPD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 6 | atk = 1800 | def = 600 | passcode = 39153655 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; change its Level to 4, and if you do, it gains 400 ATK and DEF (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand, while you control a "D/D" monster other than "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "D/D" que vous contrôlez ; changez son Niveau à 4, et si vous le faites, il gagne 400 ATK/DEF (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain). | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée par Pendulation depuis la main, tant que vous contrôlez un monstre "D/D" ("D/D Cerbère" exclu) : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie Continue dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez-la à votre main. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 „D/D“-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; ändere seine Stufe zu 4 und falls du dies tust, erhält es 400 ATK und DEF (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Pendelbeschwörung von der Hand beschworen wird, solange du ein „D/D“-Monster außer „D/D-Zerberus“ kontrollierst: Du kannst 1 Permanente Zauberkarte in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge sie deiner Hand hinzu. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "D/D" che controlli; cambia il suo Livello a 4 e, se lo fai, esso guadagna 400 ATK e DEF (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Pendulum dalla mano, mentre controlli un mostro "D/D" diverso da "D/D Cerbero": puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia Continua nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungila alla tua mano. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro "D/D" que você controla; mude o Nível dele para 4 e, se isso acontecer, ele ganha 400 de ATK e DEF (mesmo que este card deixe o campo). | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Pêndulo da mão enquanto você controlar um monstro "D/D" que não seja "D/D Cérbero": você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia Contínua no seu Cemitério; adicione-o à sua mão. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "D/D" que controles; cambia su Nivel a 4 y, si lo haces, éste gana 400 ATK y DEF (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada por Péndulo desde la mano, mientras controlas un monstruo "D/D" que no sea "D/D Cerbero": puedes seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica Continua en tu Cementerio; añádela a tu mano. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドの「ＤＤ」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターのレベルを４にし、攻撃力・守備力を４００アップする。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが手札からのＰ召喚に成功した時、「ＤＤケルベロス」以外の「ＤＤ」モンスターが自分フィールドに存在する場合に自分の墓地の永続魔法カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを手札に加える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 필드의 "DD(디디)" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 레벨을 4로 하고, 공격력 / 수비력을 400 올린다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 패에서의 펜듈럼 소환에 성공했을 때, "DD(디디) 케로베로스" 이외의 "DD(디디)" 몬스터가 자신 필드에 존재할 경우에 자신 묘지의 지속 마법 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Continuous Spell Card | archseries = D/D | supports_archetypes = D/D | action = * Activates upon Pendulum Summon * Adds from Graveyard to hand | stat_change = * Changes Levels * Your monsters gain ATK * Your monsters gain DEF | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11458 }}